<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Life Twisted by KillCode311</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925120">A Life Twisted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillCode311/pseuds/KillCode311'>KillCode311</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Project Perdition [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I still have no idea what to put here, Mike is an 80’s guy, Self-Hatred, Sociopathic Killer, Survivor Guilt, Torment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillCode311/pseuds/KillCode311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after Freddy Fazbear’s Restaraunt and Arcade closed, Henry calls Mike and Jeremy together to work the night shift of a new establishment. Everything is as it seems and nothing could go wrong.</p><p>Until they find a secret buried behind the walls of Mike’s old workplace...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Project Perdition [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mike coughed hard as the thick smoke trickled into his lungs. The heat of the fire burned through his clothing and licked at his leg. There was a crashing sound, like wood breaking. Mike saw a figure approach through the smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Jer-Jeremy?” He coughed and spoke raspily. The blurry figure resolved itself into the shape of a large, humanoid bunny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Just me Mikey.” Springtrap said with a hiss, and grabbed Mike by the neck, searing the guards neck with the heat of his metal hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What the hell are you talking about?” Mike said at his desk. The big African American man with the weird pendant that had Mike’s name on it for some reason sighed and clasped his hands together behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Chase Allen. Your old supervisor...has passed away.” He said somberly. The man had introduced himself at some point but Mike had forgotten his name in lieu of the absolute bullshit that was coming out of this man's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You say ‘passed away’ like it was an illness or old age. And Chase is pretty damn hardy, so why don’t you cut the lies and tell me what happened!” Mike was starting to get angry, this guy had no idea what they had been through. There was no way that Chase just up and...and died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I can’t tell you while in this building Mikeal Schmidt. You should know by now that you aren’t the only person who watches through those cameras.” The guy muttered quietly, Mike scowled and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Denny’s at 6 tonight. See you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Mike pulled into the garage of his house and parked it. After that first week of working at Freddy Fazbears, he had been promoted to head manager of the restaurant. A significant pay increase combined with a lack of need for a night guard meant that he now had a relatively normal job. And on Sundays when they were closed, Mike and the animatronics would play video games. Until...they got shipped out to another location without warning. He didn’t understand why it had happened and tried his damndest to get them back, but there was no trace of where they had gone. Mike had gotten a new set or animatronics, minus Foxy of course. They had decided to close that attraction for good. But the new attractions weren’t sentient like they were, they moved at night, but never off the stage. And that Golden Freddy hadn’t shown up since they had been taken away. So it was mostly a completely boring job, which was driving Mike insane...again. He sighed and checked the time, 5:20. There was plenty of time to mess around before going to meet...whatever his name was. Before he sat down at his gaming computer, his phone rang. He checked the number and almost declined it when he saw it was Hanna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” He answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Mikeal. Hey, just letting you know I’m gonna be a bit late for our session tonight.” Hanna said all businesslike as per usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “That’s what she said.” Mike grinned over his end. Hanna sighed, “Do you really have to be such a child?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Jealous of my youth eh? Understandable.” Mike started up Fallout 76 and leaned back to listen to Hanna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No, I’m just...never mind. I’ll be over around 6:30.” She sounded very frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Can’t do. I have a date at 6:00.” Mike said, starting the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh really? With anybody I know?” Hanna suddenly seemed interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No. He’s a big old guy with oh-so strong hands and a deep voice.” Mike said dreamily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh you...ugh. Just stop okay? Quit messing around. I’ll be here around 6:30.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I wasn’t kidding Han-” She had hung up on him. Mike sighed and turned to his game, he needed to remember to text Esmerelda. She told him Santiago’s birthday was coming up and dropped many hints about a certain someone he wanted to meet. As manager of Freddy Fazbears, he was willing to pull a few strings for her. After all, she had practically saved his life and...Chase’s. Mike sobered up quickly, he was absolutely shocked to find that the older man was gone. They had shared so much together, life and death situations. And now he was...dead. Mike closed the game and sat back, no longer in the mood. He tapped the arm of the chair for a moment, then opened Microsoft Word. There was so much to tell about what he thought of the remarkable man that Chase was.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Six Months Later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy Fitzerald mashed keys quickly, this particular segment of the game he had purposely made difficult. His character leapt over long black shadows and dodged the claws of the humanoid monster. The monster suddenly bugged and disappeared while the spears continued to shoot out from nowhere. Jeremy groaned and stopped the game, reopening the game’s code script. Examining the lines of words, numbers, and symbols, he changed a few numbers around. Then starting that portion of the game again, he continued dodging the black spears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Jeremy! Someone’s here to see you!” Julia called from downstairs. Jeremy paused the game and stood up from his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Coming!” He shouted back and turned to Lilac who was sitting on a chair next to his computer watching him build the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back.” He said and she nodded. Jeremy walked down the stairs and turned around the corner into the kitchen, then froze in shock. Julia was nervously seated next to a large, African American man with a pendant around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Jeremy.” Henry greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hi...Henry. How can I uh...help you?” The old man sat up and interlocked his large fingers, setting his hands on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time to start discussing your new employment opportunity we talked about at the funeral.” Julia cocked an eyebrow and looked at Jeremy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Employment opportunity?” She repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy sighed and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “At Chases funeral, I met him and he talked to me about re-hiring me at another location.” Henry nodded, “Yes, the pay will be increased by a small amount but the work will be relatively the same.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean I’m going to be putting my neck on the line for your company again?” Jeremy said casually. Henry’s eyes flickered towards Julia for a split second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already know what happened at the last establishment. I am his mother after all.” Henry nodded once slowly and refocused his gaze on Jeremy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you will be at some risk, in fact I’m only allowed to tell you this because the company’s slowly trying to push me out of the hierarchy. Less rules apply to me, but they still have to listen when I come knocking. Regardless, the workload will be shared with the man you met at the funeral. Mike Schmidt.” Julia frowned at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Mister...uhhh...Henry. I’m not too sure I want my son working with some strange guy I’ve never met before.” Her face betrayed the fact that she was definitely sure that she did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want her son anywhere near wherever Henry was planning to put him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Madam, Mikeal Schmidt is no likelier to harm your son than you are yourself. I trust him, and...Chase trusted him as well.” Jeremy looked at his mom, “That’s good enough for me.” Julia rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeremy, a sociopathic serial killer would be good enough for you if Chase trusted him.” Henry’s eyes narrowed for a second, then returned to normal. Before Jeremy could speak out, Henry spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your son will be in good hands Ms. Fitzgerald. I promise, the buildings’ cameras will be monitored and will be frequently populated by people throughout their shift.” This time it was Jeremy’s turn to look skeptical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I thought I was working the night shift.” He said confusedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will be. This location is different from all the others. It’s a horror attraction. An attempt by Fazbear Entertainment to make light of the past...incidents...associated with their name. The establishment is built like a haunted house, we’ll have a cleaning crew come through in the morning, but other than that the only people coming in will do so after dark.” Jeremy nodded and looked towards Julia. She still seemed hesitant, then turned to Jeremy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s up to you Jeremy.” She said, worry in her eyes. The young man looked Henry in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it.” Henry smiled slightly and held out his hand, Jeremy shook it firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The address is 4810 north, 1620 west. Be there by 11:45 on Monday.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Cold Hard Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Six Months Ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike crushed the crispy bacon beneath his fork and mixed it in with his eggs and hashbrowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pass the syrup please.” Henry slid the container of maple syrup to him and waited as the famished man drizzled his concoction of egg, bacon, and potato with his syrup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I continue?” Henry asked politely. Mike waved his fork in a ‘go ahead’ gesture and started eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chase, as you well know, was moved to a new location in Hurricane. This location featured more advanced animatronics and such.” Mike nodded with a mouthful of egg and bacon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was an...incident...where Chase saved the life of the night guard and was killed by one of the attractions there.” Mike shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother with that vague shit. He was killed by an animatronic, just say that.” Henry glared at Mike. Mike shoved more food into his mouth and glared back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Henry said finally, “He was killed by an animatronic.” Mike nodded and was silent for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Went out like the damn hero he was.” He muttered quietly. Henry nodded and they sat in silence for longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “So then, what did you want me for?” Mike said, “I figured you needed me for something since you’re still here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you’re willing Mikeal Schmidt. There’s a new location I’d like for you to work at.” Henry clasped his hands together and looked down at Mike’s empty plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good God.” The older man frowned at the speed at which the former night guard had eaten his food. Henry looked up at him, and Mike just shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t let food go to waste.” He said and checked the time on his phone. It was 6:23, he remembered Hanna saying she’d be at his house around 6:30.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, sorry Henry. I’ve got an appointment soon. You want my number?” Mike stood up and waved a waiter over to pay for his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already got it. I have all your information.” Henry said unbothered by Mike’s sudden departure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yea? What’s my blood type?” He asked with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AB positive.” Henry said without a beat. Mike laughed, “Good to know. See you some other time Henry.” Mike walked out of the restaurant and to his car.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hanna impatiently waited on the porch to Mike’s house. She was freezing in the brisk night air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you hurry any faster?” Hanna snapped at the doorbell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going as fast as legally possible Sugartits.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mike’s tinny voice came through a small speaker underneath the doorbell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t, </span>
  </em>
  <span>call me that.” She wanted to scream at him, but restrained herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever you say Goofball</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong with you?” She asked coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought you were the shrink here? Should you be poking at my brain if you don’t know what’s wrong?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hanna glanced at her chaperone, Jaiden Elseridge who shook his head. She was not excited for this session.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later, Mike sat down across from Hanna on his chair as she set a recorder down on the end table. She clicked a button and cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Examination B-16. Speaking is Hanna Burrough, the examiner. Present is Mikeal Schmidt…” She held the recorders microphone towards Mike, he knew the drill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sup.” He said, and leaned forwards. “It’s your boy, skinny pe-” Hanna took the microphone away before he could finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The unprofessionalism of the examinee continues to persist.” Hanna sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mike, have you had any panicked episodes as of recently?” She asked, holding the microphone back out towards him. Mike cleared his throat, “Skinny penis.” he said and busted out laughing. Hanna glared at him, “Couldn’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> take this seriously? It wasn’t funny the last hundred times, it’s not funny now.” Mike raised a hand and nodded, still snickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea..yea. I’m done now.” he said and cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was one panic episode last week, but it was short-lived and fairly tame.” Hanna nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you use the breathing techniques we discussed?” She asked. Mike nodded, forgetting that only the audio was being recorded, which earned him a cleared throat and a glare from Hanna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yea. In n’ out. Up and down. Right and wrong.” Mike waved a hand aimlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mike and soap?” Hannah suggested with a sly grin. He nodded appreciatively and casually flipped her off with one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good one.” he said, Hanna’s smile faded and she cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, well I’ll end this session early since there are no problems to address.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya.” Mike said into the recorder and Hanna clicked it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for giving me a ride doctor.” Hanna said to Doctor Elseridge leaning casually against the wall by the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. You ready to go?” He asked, putting his phone away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, just about. I just need to talk to Mike for a second longer.” Jaiden Elseridge nodded, “That’s just fine, I’ll be waiting by the car.” He gave Mike a no-funny-business look and stepped out. The doctor was here acting as a chaperone for Hanna, purely for legal reasons. Mike and Hanna trusted each other well enough, they just didn’t like each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Mike asked, hands in his jeans pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’ve been progressing a lot, you’re very close to being free of these psychotherapy sessions. To finalize it, I’d like you to try something...unusual.” Mike raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like you to keep a journal, but instead of writing...whatever people normally write down in a journal. Write down any of the things you still feel bad or guilty about. Like a confessionary. And in a week or so, I’d like you to burn it.” Mike frowned, then nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a way to sort of...release...or way to let go of the things you’re still carrying around.” She explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it.” Mike said, “I’ll pick something up at the Ralph’s on my way to work tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanna nodded, then shook his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you Mike.” She said smiling. Mike smiled back, “You too...sugartits.” Her smile disappeared like a drop of water in a hot desert, and punched him in the gut. He bent forwards and groaned, mostly overreacting. He was expecting it and she had held back a small bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter how many therapy sessions we do Mikeal, there’s that one little imperfection that I know I’ll never change. And that’s just your personality.” She said and walked out. Mike grinned and sat down for a second to recover. She had held back this time, she was starting to tolerate him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Six Months Later (again)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mike was lazing about his house, feeling especially bored. A game he had been looking forward to for a long time was coming out in a few hours and Freddy’s was temporarily closed for remodeling. From what he heard from people who had gotten early access, the game, despite having spent years being pushed back for more content, had been incredibly buggy. Many of them being hilarious, but most game breaking and unpleasant. He decided to boot up an older game, one of his favorites. A horrifying, trippy, and extremely well made game. He walked up the stairs to his office and turned his computer on, several notifications from Discord popping up. Four other computers sat in a corner, looking strangely lonely. He sighed and started up the psychological horror game, four anime girls popped onto the screen and happy piano music started to play. He grimaced, </span>
  <span>and clicked ‘new game’. Looking down at his smart watch, he saw a text he had gotten from a number which had only texted him once before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘4810 N, 1620 W. 11:45 tomorrow.’ it read. He frowned, then read the text above it that had been sent six months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘This is Henry. Do not message back. I will message you again when I require your employment.’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mike squinted through the light fog, driving slowly so he could react to whatever the car ahead of him was doing. Mike's own Volkswagen Passat inched along behind the Ford Suburban ahead of him. The driver was clearly some kid just learning how to drive, Mike honked at him a few times to get him moving but the kid would not accelerate. He groaned and waited as the kid put his turning signal on, a few seconds too early, and turned into the parking lot of what seemed to be a condemned building. A sign hung lazily at a crooked angle from the roof's edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Fazbear Frights: Where fear and frenzy come to life!’ He snickered a bit at that, and pulled into a parking space. Opening the door he saw the kid he’d met at the funeral shakily get out of his car. Mike casually walked over, “First time driving?” He said, not trying to sound rude, but failing regardless. The kid shook his head, “N-not exactly.” He stammered. Mike nodded slowly, “I see, that why you didn’t lock your car?” He smirked as the kid went wide eyed and fumbled to get his keys out of his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down...uh...Gerrit right?” Mike asked, racking his brain for what the kids name was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeremy, Jeremy Fitzgerald.” He said locking his car with the electronic key. Mike held out his hand to shake, and Jeremy shook it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikeal Schmidt. Just call me Mike.” They both turned towards the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it supposed to look better on the inside?” Mike commented on the lackluster paint job, the warped wood, and the whole creepy feel of it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.” Jeremy said and they approached the metal door that looked strangely reminiscent of the security doors back at his location, he hadn’t gone there since the real animatronics were mysteriously transferred. There was an animatronic head of a weird looking Freddy with red cheeks bolted to a table near a broken window. When they approached, the head jerked to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-h-hello child-ld-ldren! My name is T-T-Toy Fred-dyyyyyyy…” the head glitched as it spoke and trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright...so it’s a horror attraction. Either that or Henry has </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad taste.” Jeremy said quietly. Mike sucked air in through his teeth and tried to push the security door styled entrance open. It was locked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You n-e-ed to pay for ti-ickets before you c-an en-enter </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fazbear Frights.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> It spoke the last part with a deep and sinister voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ain’t payin’ for shit you knock-off Freddy.” Mike grumbled, Jeremy cocked his head and looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? That’s the original Toy Freddy isn’t it?” He pointed at the grinning, disfigured head. Mike made a disgusted noise, “Toy Freddy? No of course not. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the original crew.” Mike pulled out his phone and showed Jeremy the screen. The wallpaper features a slideshow of pictures. A darker looking Toy Freddy with no blush sitting at a table in front of a computer, flipping off the camera and watching a screen. A much thicker and less…provocative version of Toy Chica with her hands over her beak and a shocked expression on her face as she looked at an image on a similar looking computer screen. As the next picture scrolled by Jeremy suddenly realized that these were the old animatronics in the back room. The bunny had his face attached and was grinning as he lifted what looked like Mike by the leg. His face was red and he looked furious. The old fox animatronic was in that same picture...it looked pretty much the same. Still damaged and broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These animatronics...they look so expressive. Like…” Jeremy trailed off, lost in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like they’re alive?” Mike said, he was grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, they pretty much are.” Mike looked over at the Toy Freddy head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unlike these things. I don’t even know where mine went. They were…basically the closest people I had to friends, believe it or not. You’d think that a charismatic and handsome person would have hundreds of friends. But one day, they got shipped out. I never heard anything about it before, and I don’t know where they went.” Mike's grin slipped away and he tapped his leg nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, do you think Henry’s inside?” The older man changing the clearly sensitive subject quickly. Jeremy shook his head, “No, he would’ve let us in by now. I don’t know where-...wait.” Jeremy jogged back to his car and opened it, grabbing something and jogging back. He raised a silver wristband up with a flashing grey light and held it in front of the Toy Freddy head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Employee entrance authorized.” It spoke in a normal, robotic voice and turned off. Mikeal looked at Jeremy impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a head manager of one of the franchise restaurants and I don’t have that kind of clearance? For shame Fazbear Entertainment, for shame.” He shook his head in disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think it would actually work.” Jeremy muttered and pushed the door. It didn’t budge for a moment, then it slowly slid to the side with a recorded screeching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ridiculous, the security doors slide up, not to the side.” Mike scoffed while Jeremy gave him a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had security doors in your location?” Jeremy asked, Mike raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, you didn’t? Did you have the same...issue...with the animatronics?” Mike spoke carefully and entered the horror attraction. Jeremy followed cautiously, noting the red exit sign above the door. There was a hallway stretching off to the right, children’s drawings littered the walls and there was a strange scent of burnt plastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea...well one of them. It sort of controlled the rest of them.” Jeremy said, feeling that he had to speak quietly as to not disturb the silence of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Controlled? You mean the buzzing?” Mike asked, slowly walking down the hallway. Jeremy followed him cautiously, he noticed security cameras above the door and down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The buzzing? No that one was possessed or something. A young girl I believe.” It was Mike’s turn to look incredulous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possessed? It wasn’t a small computer chip that forced them to do it?” Jeremy shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it was the Puppet. It had some sort of metal ball connected to a circuit board if that’s what you mean. But the one circuit board was the entire thing. I don’t think there was anything else. Mike nodded slowly, and turned down to the next hallway. There were two doors, one across from him and another to the left. A replica of Chica’s head was on the ground, a light inside illuminated the doorway on the left. Jeremy walked towards the doorway and looked closely at a weird white mask on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the original I guess.” Jeremy said and pointed to the mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the mask of the Puppet.” Jeremy said, Mike scowled at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it crying?” He asked, tracing the purple line that suggested tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be my design.” A booming voice came from beyond the doorway. Mike jumped about a meter into the air, then saw Henry leaning against a wall in the next room. Jeremy had just frozen in shock, still staring up at the puppet mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ</span>
  </em>
  <span> man. You can’t just sneak up on someone in a place like this.” Mike said, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, come with me.” Henry said and pointed down the hallway he was in. “The office is this way.” Both Mike and Jeremy perked up, then followed the large man through the winding building till they found a room with a large window. Inside was a cluttered desk, a tablet on one end, and another screen that appeared to be able to swing into and away from the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it already a mess?” Jeremy asked, “Isn’t this place brand new? Also why doesn’t it look brand new?” He pointed to the moldy walls and peeling wallpaper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is-...was a condemned building. We repurposed it for this attraction.” Mike sat on one of the sliding chairs by the desk. He adjusted it to its full height, then tapped on the swinging screen. It flickered to life and showed a map of the building as well as cameras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah ha! The camera system!” Mike said, glad he had found something familiar. Jeremy sat down in the other chair and examined the tablet, it had a few wires hanging out of it and the circuitry was exposed in the back. Carefully he turned it on and it flashed a loading screen for a few moments before bringing up a coding terminal and an onscreen keyboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The application you need to open is called b-u-l...f-u-n-c dash s-y-s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it Debian?” He asked, Henry nodded and Jeremy started to type in commands. A few moments later the screen flashed again and a menu appeared.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good. I’m glad you know your way around a command line. There are a few tapes to listen to as well as the documents for the job. All are on the desk, don’t use up all the tapes in one night, I’ll be watching the cameras in case anything happens. Have a good night.” And with that abrupt goodbye, Henry walked out the exit by the office door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...kay.” Mike said, and went back to switching through cameras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where are the animatronics?” Jeremy asked, looking at the four options on his screen. He set it down then got up and looked around for the tapes that Henry had said were there. He found one just marked with a number one. Then slid it into a tape player near Mikeal. There was a few seconds of silence before a phone started ringing, Mike looked over from his screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He-hey! Welcome to the Fazbear Frights! I promise, it's gonna be way interesting this time! We found som-some great new relics over the weekend, and we're out tracking down a new lead right now! So, uhh- let me just update you real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like a week, so we have to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Jeremy and Mike looked at each other at this point. This guy sounded like some kind of hippie trying to sound cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their towards you, and pass you, and out the exit. Uh, yeah you've officially become part of the attraction. Uh, you'll be starring as... The Security Guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the camera as they pass through, you know, to make sure no one steals anything or, makes out at the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show! It'll make it feel, really authentic I think. Uh, now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think could be authentic! Then again, it might just be another crappy cosplay. And we found a desk fan, very old school, metal though, so watch the fingers! Uh, heh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike immediately got a piece of scrap paper and poked it into the spinning fan blades, it failed to cut it and Mike shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s disappointing.” He muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights and spooky props. I honestly thought we'd have more by now, uh so if we don't have anything really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a Freddy suit, and make you walk around saying: "Boo!" Hehe. Uh, but you know like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings, said there was like, an extra room that got boarded up..? Or something like that. So! We're gonna take a peak, and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup. You can check the security cameras over on your right, with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the Hall cams and the Vent cams. Uh, then over on your far left, you can flip up your maintenance panel. You know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Uh, in trying to make the place feel more vintage we have overdone it a bit! Heh heh. Some of this equipment is barely functional! Uh, I wasn't joking about the fire, that- that's a real risk. Uhm, but the most important thing, you have to watch for, is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some craaazy stuff man, keep that air blowing! Ok, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya' tomorrow night." Jeremy gulped and Mike examined the exposed wiring hanging from the ceiling with a scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Fuck. This.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fazbear Frights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeremy poked through the piles and piles of paper on the desk. They seemed mostly decorative, news headlines, papers with ‘lorem ipsum’ text written in official document format, and a few just blank ones. Mike was tapping away through the cameras, discovering the vent cameras. Mike jumped as a faint screeching noise echoed through the vents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently sealing the vents is pretty damn loud. Good spook factor though.” Mike commented with a grin, Jeremy rolled his eyes and set down the papers he was holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna walk around for a bit.” He said and got up from his office chair. Mike nodded and watched Jeremy walk out of the office and past the glass window. The cameras were pretty frustratingly fuzzy and buzzed loudly. But he could barely make out Jeremy strolling away from Cam 2. He inspected the Bonnie suit at the end of the hall, then continued on. Mike then examined the on-screen button labeled “Play Audio”. A sinister smile crossed his face and he looked through the cameras for Jeremy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy was looking up at a detached head of an animatronic that vaguely resembled the old Foxy from his last job. It’s head was one piece and seemed a darker color. Down the hall was a couple of children’s drawings glued to the wall. He wondered if they were actual drawings by kids who went to past locations, most likely they just got a bunch of kids to draw pictures of their favorite mascots. His thought process was interrupted by a familiar voice echoing from behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” It was the voice of that robot kid with the balloons. Memories flashed back, the fox head in front of him suddenly closely resembling the head of Mangle. His muscles locked up and his mind started to seemingly race and slow at the same time. His thoughts blurred and he unconsciously backed up slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in the office, Mike curiously watched Jeremy freeze and walk backwards. He opened the back of the camera system and tinkered with some of the circuitry. He plugged his phone into it and opened a sound recording app.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jeremy? You alright?” He recorded his voice and played it over the speaker. The kid jumped, then glanced around. Mike could vaguely make out Jeremy’s mouth moving, but didn’t hear anything but the buzzing of the old monitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t hear you but I’ll assume that you were cussing me out for scaring you like that.” He saw Jeremy shrug and nod, Mike smirked. That Jeremy had a good heart, not just literally. He really didn’t want to give the kid a heart attack on their first day on the job. Mike left Jeremy to wander the building and examined a few of the papers on the desk. A few of them seemed to be blueprints of the building, Mike wasn’t good with numbers and all that complicated garbage. He typically just went with what he felt was the right answer when it came to it. One of Mike’s proudest boasts was that he never studied for a single test and passed every single one. It didn’t seem to impress anybody else, but he wasn’t looking to please them. The stapled blueprints seemed to be a copy of the real thing, the print was barely legible and some of the information on the wiring seemed faded and hard to decipher. Looking through the other stacks of blueprints, he found another one of a building he didn’t recognize. It was made up of two long hallways in an L shape and judging by the placement and names of the rooms, it seemed to be another Fazbear Entertainment location. Mike wondered if it was the blueprints for the place Jeremy worked at before it closed down. He picked up the last blueprint and smiled. It was the one he had been looking for, his own franchise location. He traced the lines of the walls and smiled softly. Then his finger hesitated over an unfamiliar corner written on the blueprint. His smile flipped into a frown and he leaned in closer to the page. The cramped writing on the photocopied document was even harder to read than the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sack room?” Mike said confusedly under his breath. He squinted and looked closer at it. He finally made out the words</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Safe</span>
  </em>
  <span> room...what?” He muttered quietly, then nearly leapt out of his skin when he heard a squeak echo from the ventilation shaft. Rotating the screen to face him, he opened the cameras and switched them to the vents. There was a split second of movement, and Mike swore he saw a hand or foot slip out of view from the corner of the screen. Hands shaking, he peered down the large vent opening next to him. It was big enough for at least two people to crawl through, its cavernous opening stretched into darkness. Jeremy casually strolled into the office, then stopped when he saw Mike looking into the vent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” he asked, squatting down next to Mike. Mike just shook his head and sat up in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just hearing things.” Mike cleared his throat, “Find anything?” Jeremy shook his head, “Nope, just dust and cheap decorations.” Jeremy looked down at the blueprint of Mike’s franchise location. “What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The place I used to work at. Then managed for a while. I found some room on it that isn’t in the main building.” Jeremy frowned then looked at the faded photocopy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The safe room?” He asked, and Mike nodded. Jeremy examined the paper for a bit longer, then shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not too sure. It looks like an original part of the building. No signs of it being added in, are you sure it wasn’t just...I don’t know...bricked over or something?” Mike hesitated, then looked over at the empty Freddy suit set up by the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Old Fazfuck Entertainment have quite the record of hiding and or covering up accidents. I wouldn’t be surprised if there was something hidden in that room.” Mike said dryly, he checked the clock, 5 AM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about I go and check? I’ll be there at around 4 in the afternoon if you’re interested in seeing any corpses of dead children hidden in secret rooms.” Mike grinned while Jeremy rolled his eyes. Then Mike heard a scrape behind him, Jeremy’s eyes widened, and all hell broke loose.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wonder how one is supposed to hint at them writing a fanfic for a different fandom really subtly and sneaky so that their readers don’t know...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Safe Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mike leapt out of the chair and whipped around, using his momentum to throw the chair at...the mouse. Mike couldn’t stop himself quick enough causing the chair to tip violently towards the small mouse that had just crawled from the ventilation shaft. It squeaked again and scampered over Mike's foot in its hurry to escape the crazy man with the chair. It ran right between Jeremy’s legs, the poor boy not even noticing in his panicked and frozen state. Mike covered his face with his hands and groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God...fucking...dangit.” He muttered. Jeremy slowly came to and blinked, “What just happened?” Mike scowled and looked to where the mouse’s tail was just disappearing around the door frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That stupid thing just popped out of the vent. I guess that’s what I heard before.” Jeremy looked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What popped out of the vent?” Mike gave him a look, then saw that Jeremy wasn’t kidding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The mouse...didn’t you see it?” Jeremy blushed and looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t exactly...remember.” He muttered quietly. Mike furrowed his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you don’t remember?” Jeremy shuffled his feet nervously before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just have this... thing...where sometimes if I get surprised, my mind just kind of blanks out. I don’t remember what happens.” Mike thought for a second, then nodded slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well I’ll refrain from spooking you too often. And I’ll catch that rat.” They both jumped at the sound of an electronic alarm. Mike turned his head to the digital clock on the desk. In a green digital display it read ‘6 AM’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then. I suppose I’ll see you this afternoon maybe.” Mike said, strolling towards the exit just outside the office, similarly styled the same as the front door. This time it opened automatically. Jeremy followed him out and the door closed behind him. Just outside the exit, an animatronic of Toy Bonnie stood outside. Mike scowled at it, then looked back at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can your bracelet thingy lock that?” He asked Jeremy, who was blankly staring at the bunny robot. He snapped back to reality, then held it up to the door. Nothing happened, Mike pushed it, then tried to slide it. But it didn’t budge either way, “Guess it locks itself.” Mike muttered, then shrugged and started walking towards his car. Jeremy was lingering a bit, staring at the decrepit Toy Bonnie animatronic when his pocket started to vibrate. He pulled out his phone and answered it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeremy?” It was Julia, his adopted mom. “Where are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just walked out mom, my shift just barely finished.” The not-so-cleverly concealed worry in her tone was obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes mom, I’m perfectly fine.” Jeremy called her mom, knowing that it would soothe her slightly. He heard her sigh and could imagine her relieved look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well hurry home then. See you soon Jer-Bear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you soon.” He said and hung up, making his way to his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddy woke with a jerk, mechanical eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. He turned his head to his right and saw Bonnie slumped over standing. He appeared to be inactive. Freddy turned his head to look at Chica on his left. She seemed inactive as well, the building was eerily dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-h-hello?” Freddy called out, his voice box bugging out a small bit. The location he was in was incredibly similar to the one they were taken from, only this one seemed abandoned, he stepped off the stage and looked around. He cautiously stepped off the stage and walked down a hallway. At the end of it was some kind of dark blur. He stared at it for a few seconds before quickly rebooting his visual sensors. It was still there, and slowly formed into the shape of...himself? It beckoned to him and he slowly walked forwards to it. The dark Freddy turned and walked out of sight. Freddy followed it as quickly as he could. It led him down more halls to a room that he didn’t remember being in his old pizzeria. He walked towards the door, then froze. He frowned and tried to push forwards but his programming just didn’t allow it. Freddy turned to go, looking back at the door, then forwards again. As he turned back forwards the door slammed open and-...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike got out of his car and opened the door from his garage to the house. Yawning, he hung his coat on the hook and stepped into the kitchen. Tossing his keys on the counter and opening the fridge to get a long awaited glass of milk. He mentally moaned in satisfaction at the perfectly cold dairy beverage. There were very few things that Mike personally considered better than milk. After sadly staring into his empty glass for a moment, he set it in the sink and cleared his throat. He had been working on a project recently involving a rewired Amazon Alexa Dot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Marqus?” Mike called, holding his breath. Nothing but silence answered him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it Marqus.” He walked over to the device hooked up to his laptop and fiddled with some settings. The Marqus Dot lit up and started humming softly, literally. A soft masculine voice started emanating from the speaker humming some song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Mike tried again, this time holding down a key before speaking. Marqus immediately stopped humming, paused, then said “Hey Mike, what can I do for you?” Mike smiled and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Read me a news article from KSL.” Mike said and sat down straddling a kitchen chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.” It replied and started humming again. Mike groaned and leaned forwards towards the laptop again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why the hell not?” He muttered, typing away for a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, now...read me a news article from KSL.” Mike said, saying a quick prayer to Jesus. Marqus whirred for a moment, its cooling fan kicking in, then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.” Mike swore at Jesus for not helping him then turned to go to bed before the sun came up fully. He’d have to stop by the Ralph’s to see if they had any sledgehammers after he got up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that evening, about 4:15, Jeremy sat nervously in the drivers seat of his car. His mom sat next to him waiting frustratedly. She has insisted on coming with him to go meet Mike. She had very little trust for the man she had never met, no matter who said what about him. Finally Mike pulled into the parking lot and came to an abrupt stop near Jeremy’s car. The squeal of the brakes making both Jeremy and Julia wince. Mike got out of the car and popped open the trunk pulling out an axe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we’re leaving.” Julia said, and reached over to put on her seatbelt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No mom!” Jeremy protested, pointing to the Mike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna open up a wall in the building, see? He has a sledgehammer too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen an axe and sledgehammer serial killer up close before.” Julia mused sarcastically, but stopped putting her seatbelt on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but you stay safe. And get the axe just in case.” She watched Mike pull out two hard hats and seemed much more approving. Then frowned again as he dropped the sledgehammer on his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll see ya soon mom.” He hugged her and got out of the car. Mike was softly cussing under his breath as he picked up the sledgehammer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey Mike.” Jeremy greeted as he rounded the car to him. Mike looked up and winced, “You didn’t see that did you?” He asked, Jeremy nodded and the dark haired man groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom did too.” He added, Mike looked over to Julia’s disapproving face and smiled. She rolled down the window and spoke in a dangerous voice that Jeremy recognized as the one she used when she was deadly serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mike right?” She asked, he nodded while still grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hurt my son, you’ll wish your dad had pulled out.” She said and rolled the window back up. Jeremy’s eyes bulged, he had never heard his mom ever say anything like that to a stranger. But Mike just laughed, “That’s terrifying. I once knew a girl who threatened me like that daily. We ended up dating.” He shrugged, “Anyways, I grabbed us some gear. Let’s bust us a wall.” Jeremy was still shell-shocked at what his mom had said. But he picked up a hat and followed Mike into the building. They passed a family just walking out, chattering excitedly about the animatronics inside. Other than that it was empty inside. There was a scruffy looking guy wearing a blue uniform leaning against a table half-asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up and at ‘em Johnathan. There’s cameras to watch.” The man sleepily looked over at Mike, then stood up and walked down a hallway. Jeremy watched him go, then looked over at Mike. The older man caught his gaze and smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the security guard. We closed early for this little endeavour and I asked him to work an extra few hours. He’s short on money after losing his apartment building cause it failed a health and safety inspection. I offered him work and he accepted.” Mike leaned in close and said in a confidential whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He used to be my landlord. And a right douchey one at that. Supposedly someone tipped the health department that there were issues aplenty with it.” Jeremy frowned, “That seems incredibly morally reprehensible.” Mike just shrugged and grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I pay him a little extra to make up for it. He woulda lost it soon anyhow.” Outside, a van pulled up and a crew of people climbed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh the cleaners. This is entirely too early, what in all of the fuck?” A woman, clearly the head janitor or something, led the others inside and approached Mike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Schmidt. This is a surprise, didn’t you say you’d be done at 4? Yet it looks like the ‘Absolute blank load of a blanking mess’ hasn’t been made yet.” Mike cleared his throat and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you are right, the absolute shit load of a fucking mess has </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> been made yet. I do believe that there must have been some sort of a misunderstanding. We still have a wall to knock down.” The woman sighed and waved at the other cleaners who hurriedly started clearing off tables.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you better keep it in one area. We’ll clean everything once, and once only.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten-four.” Mike said and saluted, then jauntily walked over to the stage and pulled out the blueprints. He followed along the wall, then whistled and beckoned Jeremy over with a finger. He measured paces away from the edge of the stage and compared the wall to the blueprint. He pulled a sharpie out of...a fanny pack that Jeremy hadn’t noticed before, it had matched the black of his outfit. Mike removed the sharpie lid with his teeth and drew a rectangle on the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eshh shou’ ‘e ‘igh ‘ere.” He said around the mouthful of sharpie lid. Jeremy stepped closer to the wall and hesitantly lifted the axe. Mike looked over at him, spat out the sharpie then took the axe from the younger boy and traded for the sledgehammer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get the little one.” Mike said and grinned at him. Jeremy just looked at him confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re the same size...actually the hammer is bigger.” Mike’s look dropped and he stared at Jeremy flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a goddamn reference Fitzgerald. You haven’t seen the movies?” He asked exasperatedly. Jeremy shrugged and Mike just sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I once had respect for you, and now you’re here telling me you haven’t seen a single Marvel movie?” Shaking his head Mike gestured to Jeremy’s sledgehammer and eyed the wall, a couple of the cleaners looked up from wiping down tables to watch. With a slight grunt of exertion, Jeremy hefted the hammer and swung it at the wall with a pathetic thud leaving a small dent. Mike gave Jeremy a look, “We’re trying to break through the wall not pet it like a dog. He took the hammer from Jeremy and swung it hard into the wall. When he pulled it away, the same size dent was left in the wall. Jeremy tried to hold back his laughter, not very successfully as Mike glared at him and the sad dent in the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There must’ve been a metal support there. They aren’t marked on the blueprint so it's possible- can you stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggling?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mike exploded, kicking the wall. His foot went right through, Jeremy stopped giggling and looked wide eyed at the hole. Mike smirked at the younger kid, then his grin froze as he realized his foot was quite stuck, also it hurt like living hell. He winced as he carefully and cautiously yanked it out, favoring it. Jeremy picked up the sledgehammer and swung it into the hole that Mike had made. A flow of airborne dust started streaming through the hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we have penetration!” Mike called loudly. Jeremy sighed, and a couple of the cleaners snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t encourage him, the last thing he needs is an audience.” The head cleaner said, frowning at Mike. The man just shrugged, then started widening the hole. On one of Jeremy’s impacts with the axe, there was a crack, then a pinging noise. They both paused, it had sounded like something had hit metal back there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear that?” Jeremy asked. Mike nodded slowly, suddenly creeped out. He knelt down and peeked through the peephole they had made. It was too dark to see anything, he could barely make out twisted shapes. He stood up and looked over at Jeremy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s too dark, let's just keep breaking it open.” Mike said, and they continued to pound away at the wall. A few minutes later, the hole was wide enough that Mike could squeeze his torso through. He stopped Jeremy’s swinging, and unclipped something from his belt. Jeremy hadn’t noticed it before, but as he saw it, a shock went through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thats… thats just like Chase’s light!” Jeremy stammered, pointing at Mike’s own flashlight. Mike looked down at it and smiled, “Oh, did he show you it? Pretty fancy gadget isn’t it?” Mike swung it around a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not exactly. He gave it to me. I...kind of accidentally broke the taser end of it, but the strobe light worked very well on them animatronics. Mike nodded, “Yea I figured out the strobe design. I used to have two big floodlights hooked up outside the hallways. Those were the days, back when my life was in danger and I knew exactly who was trying to kill me.” Jeremy frowned, but decided not to comment on that. Mike stood there for a moment for blinking, “Oh right, the hole.” He put his arms in the hole and wriggled in. He was there for at least a few seconds before he yelled in surprise and went rocketing back out and landing on his rear. Jeremy backed away from the hole, but nothing seemed to emerge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What is it?” He asked, helping Mike to his feet. He just stared at the hole for a second, then clicked on his light, shining it into the gaping entrance. The decrepit face of a tattered bunny rabbit stared back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Rabbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jesus motherloving lord of all the greatest beauties of the earth. Shield me from this undying horror of hell that is before me.” Mike said without taking a breath. Jeremy was ripped from his shock in order to process what Mike had just said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that? A prayer?” Jeremy asked, he just shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More or less. Did you see that thing?” Jeremy solemnly nodded, looking at the still animatronic laying on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, that thing has been sitting in here for who knows how long.” Mike muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry probably knows.” Jeremy crept closer to the hole and peeked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, he set up the desk, he knew the blueprints were there.” Mike nodded, picking up the axe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense, I’ll call that salvage guy, see if he’ll come pick this up for the horror attraction.” Jeremy looked up sharply, “What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean...look at it! It’s a nightmare come to life! This thing embodies everything that I fear in the world! It’s dead, blank stare sends the fear of God to my heart! I love it! We’re keeping it.” Jeremy shook his head, “Well it is creepy as heck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell, Jeremy. It’s creepy as hell.” Mike pointed to the corner where a box marked ‘Spring-lock Suit Training Tapes’ sat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lookit, we got some tapes as well. I’m not too sure that computer is usable but I’ll take a look at it.” Jeremy just shrugged, still looking cautiously at the slumped over rabbit animatronic. Mike took out his phone and started dialing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turned out, the salvage guy looked exactly how he sounded. Some college kid with baggy jeans and a faded sweatshirt reading ‘peace’ in 80’s hipster style lettering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh man!” He said when Mike showed him the secret room. The door had been bashed away, jagged pieces of wood making the entrance to the sealed room seem like the mouth of some horrid monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s some scary stuff man!” He walked over and crouched by the disabled animatronic, but immediately backed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smells like my grandma's house, after we found out she had a stroke and died on the couch watching her soap opera.” He plugged his nose and waved the smell away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Jeremy looked a little pale, and took a deep breath. Mike nodded, slowly backing away from the college kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, yea this’ll be great in the attraction. I got my truck if you guys wanna load it up, there’s a dolly...I think.” The kid ducked into the hole and started snapping pictures. Mike just sighed and went out to get the dolly. It was a rusted old thing that squeaked louder than a dying mouse over a loudspeaker. College didn’t even look guilty for not helping, he just walked around the room examining the old artifacts. Mike and Jeremy lifted the animatronic by its arms and propped it onto the dolly with much straining and swearing. Both Mike and Jeremy’s eyes were watering from the smell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy mother...of...I don’t fucking know...:” Mike had his hands on his knees and was breathing hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would’ve been a hell of a lot easier to just fix Moldylocks while he was on the ground and program him to stand up. Maybe juggle too.” Jeremy nodded, “I promise you...writing a routine for juggling would have been...a lot easier.” Mike glanced up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You code at all?” He asked curiously. Jeremy smiled and nodded, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea actually, I’m working on a video game at the moment.” Mike nodded back appreciatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soooo, Unity?” Jeremy gave him a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool, I don’t suppose you use python?” Mike asked, Jeremy straightened up and stretched his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, that’s my second language basically.” The younger kid grinned. Mike grinned back, “Sweet. I’m doing a little project where...basically I’m reprogramming an Alexa Dot with a different voice and...personality. A bit more spunk if you know what I mean.” Jeremy laughed, “I assume you have an issue with runtime speed? It doesn’t process very fast?” Mike nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Download the Numba compiler. That should work for it as long as you aren’t planning on reproducing or selling it.” Mike shook his head, “No this one is staying home. I also thought-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey man? You just barely got this thing on the dolly? I’m on a schedule here! Quit talkin’ nerdish and get to moving that thing out here.” College protested as he poked his head in. Mike glared at him, but Jeremy nudged him and shook his head. Working together, they strapped it to the dolly and wheeled it out of the no-longer bricked up doorway and out to College’s truck. After watching Mike and Jeremy strain for a bit, he finally decided to come down from his seated position on the truck bed and helped them lift it up, complaining all the while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaalright man! Sweet. I’ll take it to Frights just as soon as I finish up checkin’ out that room. Peace bros.” He saluted them both and sauntered back inside. Mike looked over at Jeremy and made a gagging motion. They laughed and they walked back to Jeremy’s car. Julia rolled down the window as they approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You finished Jeremy?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, found some crazy stuff in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No kidding.” Mike said and they both laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your son is a good kid ma’am.” Mike said, winking at Jeremy. He rolled his eyes and opened the door to his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya Jeremy, bye Mrs. Fitzgerald!” Mike called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Miss Fitzgerald, Schmidt.” She yelled back. Mike paused for a brief moment in his cocky walk back to his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Single eh?” He muttered to himself with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what did you find?” Henry Emily said over the phone to Mike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we found some training tapes for something, dust, some random personal belongings that looked like they got left behind, dust, and a pretty freaky rabbit animatronic. Oh and dust.” Mike sat back in his bed reading the list that College had emailed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There wasn’t anything else-…oh...I see.” Henry seemed silent for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Were you expecting something else?” Mike asked. Henry just sighed, “Be careful tonight Mike. It might be nothing, but still. Be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry, can you just talk in a straight line? Something that makes sense. None of this dancing around the topic.” Mike wasn’t exactly afraid, just worried, why did Henry seem so somber all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mike. I believe I have made a mistake. Led you to do something that may have not been the wisest decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry what-.” Henry interrupted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Schmidt. Remember those last nights in the pizzeria? When you were afraid for your life?” Mike sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well first of all let’s just get this straight, I wasn’t scared for my life. It’s not exactly all that important to me. Second of all...yes I remember those nights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to protect yourselves. Not just Jeremy, but yourself as well. You have so much more yet to do. I need you more than ever to harness that feeling of responsibility to other people. You</span>
  <em>
    <span> must</span>
  </em>
  <span> survive.” Henry said. Mike paused, remembering those words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry...where did you hear that?” He deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fazbear Entertainment keeps more tabs on its employees than you might think.” Mike scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more question. What exactly did we unleash? And please, no riddles.” Henry paused for a long while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...A murderer...Mikeal. I’ve released a murderer.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Springtrapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mike had apparently arrived early to the attraction that night due to his car already being there once Jeremy pulled in. He had brought Chase’s flashlight along to show him, unconsciously rubbing the engraving of Chase’s name on the metal shaft. He scanned his bracelet and walked through the door into the attraction. Once inside, he felt an ominous chill go down his spine. Like the feeling of some malevolent ghost watching him. He glanced over his shoulder and froze when he saw the rabbit animatronic laying backwards on the ground. It seemed as if Mike had left it there for the time being, something about it didn’t sit right with him. He walked past it and walked through the dark halls to the office. Inside, Mike was writing in a composition notebook, he snapped it closed when he saw Jeremy walk in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon Jeremy.” Mike said in a teacher-like voice, he still had the black, leather fanny pack on as well as a neatly ironed button up shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh...hi?” Jeremy said nervous and confused. Mike pointed to the flashlight in Jeremy’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what I think it is?” Jeremy held it out to Mike, light end first, and noticed a blue wristband much like his own on Mike’s wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, did you get your own band?” Mike examined the light end to end, frowning disapprovingly at the broken taser end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure did, what happened to the end of this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I kinda...uh...broke it on an animatronics brain...kinda.” Jeremy shrugged and blushed. Mike raised an eyebrow and turned the light on and off again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well did it save you?” He asked, handing the light back to Jeremy. The boy nodded, and squoze the handle tightly. Mike sighed and switched the camera to the entrance of the attraction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it did its job. College left Moldylocks right there and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t plan on having it any closer to us, so unless you object then it’s staying put.” Jeremy shook his head, and activated his screen. Mike tapped his foot while flicking through the cameras.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You get the radio to work? Eh well you probably didn’t have anybody to talk to. Me and Esmerelda were probably a bit out of range.” Jeremy raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh right, she’s a friend of mine, built these amazing flashlights. She knew about how the animatronics were a bit quirky. Me, her, and Chase all worked together to get rid of the buzzing.” Jeremy frowned, and jumped at a faint noise in the distance. Mike glanced at the window, then continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was this computer chip, some kind of malware that was inserted by someone who wanted to tamper with the animatronics. It caused them to hunt down people in the building at night and kill them. They were sentient as well, and didn’t really want to kill. But the buzzing, they described it as a painful static in your brain. It...completely took over one of them. Freddy...he really wasn’t the same after that.” Jeremy nodded slowly. It was strange to think of that, sentient animatronics that </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to kill you. Mike tapped the screen in front of him, sending an audio cue out to somewhere in the building. Mike frowned as the screen buzzed out for a moment. He slapped the side of it and it faded back into some semblance of clarity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you an engineer or something?” Jeremy asked. Mike nodded, “Every engineer worth his salt and pepper knows that the first step to fixing something is to smack it around a bit with a wrench. Same principle applies to parenting.” He sniggered a bit and laughed out loud when he saw Jeremy’s horrified expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m kidding Fitzgerald. Lighten up.” But Jeremy seemed lost in thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Fitz! I could climb up this with both legs tied behind my back and still make better time than that!” Gordon called down, Jeremy grinned and carefully reached for another handhold…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rain streaked down his face, the ledge he was standing on shifted slightly. He had to get the antennae up by morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud bang, “...guilty.” finished the judge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Jeremy!” Mike was shaking him, Jeremy blinked and his eyes focused on Mike’s concerned face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-what?” he stammered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You zoned out, are you alright?” The worry was clear in Mike’s voice. Jeremy rubbed his forehead and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea just...thinking.” He didn’t remember what he had been thinking about, it made his head hurt. Mike just frowned and picked up his flashlight, fiddling with the radio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mike twiddled the knobs on the radio trying to see if he could tune in to anybody broadcasting nearby. He got faint voices, but no words that he could discern. Sighing, he opened the cameras and switched through them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This has to be the most boring job in the world.” He muttered, then switched to a different camera. For a second he couldn’t figure out what was wrong with the feed, it was like something was blocking the camera. Suddenly he felt something like a hand swing the camera screen away. And behind it was a short, rotund cartoonish boy of some sort. Then it’s features distorted and it leaped at him, screaming some twisted screech. Mike screamed as well and swung his flashlight at it. The weapon passed right through it, and the boy through Mike. He felt a weird shudder through his body as an alarm started to go off. Jeremy froze in wide eyed fear and Mike was busy recovering from what may have been the scariest moment of his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JESUS SON OF A DICKHOLE!” He shouted as the feeling passed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JEREMY!” Mike yelled. The boy jumped out of his stupor and blinked around. He glanced down at his screen and tapped away at it. A few seconds later, the alarm stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Jeremy asked, shaking a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know! Karma? Ghost of Hansel just screamed at me, did you see it?” Jeremy frowned, “I didn’t see anything Mike.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear! It…” he swung the cameras back open hesitantly and peeked. There was nothing out of the ordinary there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear! It-“ He paused, there was something out of the ordinary in the camera. There was some kind of silhouette by the edge of the camera, and a light. Mike looked closer at it, then a chill went down his spine. He switched the cameras to view Cam 10.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rabbit animatronic was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatthehellwhatthehellwhatthehellwhatthehell.” Mike stammered as he switched it back to the cam 7 where he was hiding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Furry Freakshow is on the move, repeat the Furry Freakshow is on the move!” Jeremy went pale, “Oh gosh.” Mike looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Jeremy! OH GOD! OH MY HOLY FUCKING GOD! THAT IS THE PROPER RESPONSE!” Mike stared at the rabbit not knowing what to do. His mind raced with what his options were. It was a spring-lock based animatronic. Therefore the locks have triggered already considering the damnable thing was able to move. That ruled out using the locks against it. It seemed pretty fragile, a baseball bat or a good fall could damage it pretty severely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mike what’s our-“ Mike shushed him and held up a hand. Jeremy froze, there was no sound besides the screens and...and a thumping from the ventilation shaft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh nonononononono.” Jeremy said, immediately backing away from the vent opening. Mike ran to the camera system and switched it to the vents. To his horror he saw the rabbit crawling through a vent that led directly to the office. He closed the vent door and sighed in relief as the screeching echoed down the vents. Mike saw it pause, then look directly towards the camera, it’s torn and broken face managed a terrifyingly creepy grin and the camera fuzzed out. Mike heard it climb out of a vent and looked through the cameras for it. Unfortunately that creepy ghost thing was in the camera view again. Mike screamed again as it shut the cameras and jumped at him. Jeremy looked freaked out to the point of crying as he repaired the ventilation systems again. Mike opened the cameras and switched through them, not able to find the rabbit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mike? MIKE!” Jeremy shouted in panic. He looked up and froze, it stood just on the other side of the glass, grinning that awful grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Mr. Schmidt. Hello Mr. Fitzgerald.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Listen up ladies, gents and all those in between and around. I am NOT doing very well keeping up with writing. In all honesty, I blame Snapchat. So hopefully I have the next chapter finished by next week, maybe I won’t. Who knows? Not me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Meet the Rabbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Mike said, staring right into the rabbit’s plastic eyes. They seemed to have some sort of a glow to them, not like the pinprick lights on his animatronics. Like an actual eyeball, pupil and iris.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is the bunny here?” Jeremy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also...why is the bunny here?” He realized that there wasn’t any other question he needed to be answered at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rabbit technically. At least that’s what I had in mind. Henry wanted to go for the name of Bonnie the Bunny, which makes sense for advertising. But bunnies are too soft, rabbits are more like hunters.” Mike growled and scowled. The rabbit's voice seemed as if it used to be soft, but degradation and corruption of circuitry caused it to sound almost raspy and rough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you? Are you the murderer that Henry was talking about?” Jeremy looked sharply at Mike with a shocked expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” He said alarmedly, the rabbit looked back and forth in between them, then slowly started walking towards the office door as it talked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To answer your question, Mikeal. Yes, I am the murderer Henry mentioned. Can’t believe that sucker is still interfering.” The rabbit's voice felt like nails on a chalkboard. It took a few steps into the room, then stopped when Mike pulled out his flashlight taser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright alright, Moldylocks. Let’s stop talking for a bit, you’re making me want to pull out my eardrums.” Mike stood up and pointed the taser end at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, are you an artificial intelligence with a murder streak type, or a robot with some soul metal crap in its face?” The rabbit sighed, “Why should I tell you?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike waved a hand, “I’ll get it out of you eventually. You’ve been bricked up and isolated for a good while, I figure you’d want to talk for a bit and get your emotions out.” The rabbit chuckled raspily, “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much more obnoxious up close.” Mike winked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I suppose I’ll introduce myself first. My name was William Afton, however I’ve rebranded myself as Springtrap.” Mike raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...fitting. I don’t get the trap part and it's a bit melodramatic but decent. I prefer Moldylocks though. I’m not kidding when I say your stench is </span>
  <em>
    <span>phenomenal.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Springtrap chuckled again, meandering into a rattling cough at the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Mikeal. Poor stupid Mikeal. That’s not mold.” Springtrap eyes flared and he reached up towards his face. Mike and Jeremy stepped away as he gripped his top jaw and pulled up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, Jeremy didn’t comprehend what was beneath the mask. It looked like a leathery endoskeleton beneath. Then a pulse of revulsion shot through his stomach and he almost vomited right there. The endoskeleton was a person, at least it used to be a person. There were chunks of metal clamped into the face melded with the skin. More metal stuck from its skin at odd angles, grotesquely revealing holes in the skin and dried muscle tissue beneath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What-what the heck?! Who is that?!” Jeremy shouted, holding a hand to his mouth. Mike's eyes bulged as he came to the same realization.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“'What the heck?' That’s your response to seeing a corpse?” Springtrap's amused voice came from a tinny speaker in the head of the animatronic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh, I get the trap part now…and yea. He’s like that as far as I can tell.” Mike gulped and rolled his chair in front of him as a sort of defense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is me, Mr. Fitzgerald. Part of me, at least. My previous fleshy shell.” Mike shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> like what that implies Bill. Not at all.” The face didn’t change much but Mike could sense a general annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, alright I’m gonna throw up from the smell and the implications of this whole scenario. I’m out.” Mike raised his middle fingers and backed away towards the vents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where could you possibly go Mikeal?” Springtrap said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you leave through the vents, I’ll just shut whatever one you go through as you pass under the door. It’ll slowly crush your body as you scream out in pain and torment while you vainly struggle to hold in your guts while precious blood spills from the massive hole in your torso, nearly splitting you in twain. Once I’ve finished savoring the final petering of your final gurgles, Jeremy will have no choice but to follow you through the vents. I’m curious to see whether he’d climb over your crushed corpse in a vain hope that the door is disabled after destroying your body or try to speed past the other exit before I can shut it on him. Either way, you’re both dead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike blinked, the rabbit hadn’t paused a second during that entire violent speech. Jeremy had a terrified look on his face and clutched his flashlight tightly in his right hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well in that case...shit.” Mike tapped his light on his leg and shrugged, watching carefully as Springtrap slowly approached him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Giving up already Mike? That’s not like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Giving up? No. Distracting you while Jeremy wacks you in the head? Yes.” Mike felt surprise shoot through the rabbit and it whirled around. Jeremy jumped a bit and looked at Mike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” He looked confused, Mike grinned and swung the flashlight into the side of Springtraps head. It knocked the rabbit off balance with a loud clang which Mike followed up with a kick to the rear. The animatronic stumbled forwards and hit the edge of the desk, tumbling down to the ground with a very loud clatter. Mike grabbed Jeremy and yanked him along out into the halls of Fazbear Frights. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. In Which Mike Fucks With a Rabbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mike! What-where are we going? What’s our plan?” Jeremy stammered as he ran after Mike. Behind them, Springtrap growled loudly as he got to his feet faster than Jeremy was expecting.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Running time.” The dark-haired night guard said glancing behind him at the rabbit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilford Asshat back there seems to be much more mobile than I thought.” Mike guided Jeremy through a few hallways and crouched in a corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think there’s a blind spot in the cameras here.” He was breathing heavily, clutching his flashlight tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...what did you mean back there by murderer?” Jeremy asked Mike. He grimaced and looked at the younger boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not too sure. But I was talking to Henry a while back and he mentioned that he had...released a murderer.” Jeremy frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> break open the wall?” Mike nodded mournfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume...and I’m only guessing here...but I assume that Henry somehow knew that Craptrap was trapped in that safe room. Implications aside, we need to figure out how to take out that thing. It seems pretty unstable, and the freaky ghost things seem to be helping it...maybe. I don’t know enough except that Springaling needs to be taken down.” Mike hefted his flashlight and slapped it into his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing I brought some tools along. Unfortunately, they’re in the office.” Mike peered down a vent turning on his flashlight and inspecting the interior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can use my flashlight to stop the vent doors from closing all the way, I don’t know exactly how strong they are, I doubt they could cut someone in half like Wilhelm back there was saying. You can follow me or try and spy on his position. It would be smart, but predictable if he was to stay in the office. And he seems pretty intelligent despite being a dead-furry-monster-murder-freakshow-thingy-whatever." Mike waved his hand dismissively and glanced around. Jeremy gulped and scooted a little farther away from the entrance to the hall. Mike frowned and held up a hand, he could hear a faint scratching from the vent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MOVE!” Mike yelled and they both scrambled away from the vent. Jeremy pointed the flashlight at the vent and turned it on. A mouse scampered out of the vent and over to Jeremy who was laying on his back. It climbed up on his chin and seemed to examine his flannel shirt. Mike cursed and glared at the mouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is with that rat and popping out of vents?” Mike grumbled and got to his feet. Then they both nearly died of a heart attack as a loud banging came from the vent. Springtrap turned around the corner of the vent crawling through at breakneck speed. Mike and Jeremy bolted as fast as they could in different directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GO JEREMY! SCREAM IF YOU NEED HELP!” Mike shouted, turning around and watching the rabbit animatronic emerge from the vent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jillian Frathouse! Where are you going?” Mike called, trying to lure him away from Jeremy. Springtrap looked towards Mike, and charged him, arms outstretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiiiiiiit!” Mike ducked under Springtrap's arm and whacked his side with the flashlight. Then took off down a hall, raising the handheld radio to his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeremy? Come in Jeremy.” Mike waited for a second, then heard a crackle on the other end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here.” Mike sighed, “Thank God you figured out the radio.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank God you figured out the radio.” Mike's voice came through the walkie-talkie. Jeremy smiled a bit, catching his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, it’s a lot like the one I had back in Washington-“ Jeremy froze, his foot slipped from the wet cliff face, and he felt the nauseating panic of being in free fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeremy!” Mike said loudly, Jeremy’s eyes refocused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry. I’m hiding right now, what’s the plan?” He stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to try and get to the office and use the cameras, when you hear the signal, go into the nearest vent and crawl to the office. I’ll only send the signal when I know you’ll be safe in there.” Jeremy nodded, then remembered Mike couldn’t see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, what’s the signal?” Back in the hall Mike was hiding in, he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll know it when you hear it. Now make sure you’re hidden, I’m gonna-” The radio suddenly went silent. Jeremy waited a moment, starting to dread. It was too quiet, he nearly jumped out of his skin when the mouse squeaked in his hand. He had forgotten it was there. Jeremy tried to set him down but he seemed content to remain in his hand. Confused, he held him carefully and hid behind a broken arcade machine. It whirred softly, still showing remnants of life inside its faded shell. He held his breath as Springtraps clanking footsteps drew nearer to him. They stopped in the hallway, his rasping breath making Jeremy shudder. He prayed that the mouse wouldn’t make any noises. Springtrap lingered for a minute longer, then tramped away. He breathed a silent sigh of relief then frowned as he heard crackling from the speakers in the ceiling. Then a guitar started playing a riff, and Jeremy couldn’t hold back a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ah-ah, ah! Ah-ah, ah! We come from the land of the ice and snow,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the midnight sun where the hot springs flow!” Music started blasting through the speakers. Jeremy vaguely recognized the song playing and almost laughed aloud.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come at me you ugly chunk of metal!” He heard Mike yell. Jeremy got to his feet and climbed into the nearby vent. He didn’t understand Mike’s plan to lure Springtrap to him, but he trusted that he knew what he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike casually sat in the office, playing his voice through the speakers over the music. It made it difficult for Springtrap to discern whether or not his voice was real and had the added bonus of causing him to chase it around. Jeremy was safe in the vents making his way to the office, now it was just a matter of time until 6 AM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times have I heard that?” Mike muttered to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How soft your fields so green, can whisper tales of gore. Of how we calmed the tides of war, we are your overlords.” Mike sang along, tapping away at the camera screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikeal!” Springtrap's voice came echoing down the hall, Mike could faintly hear his footsteps approaching. Mike closed the cameras and dived into the vent, crawling in until he was hidden. Springtrap came charging into the office, clearly expecting to see Mike. There was a loud bang from back where Springtrap had come from. He growled and ran back towards it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’LL ENJOY TEARING YOU TO SHREDS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike grinned and heard faint thumping in his vent. It sounded too light to be Springtrap so we quickly climbed out and peeked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you made it. You’re not dead right?” Mike asked. Jeremy came around the corner looking terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was you that made that bang right? Saved my giblets it did.” He helped the boy to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was terrifying.” Jeremy whispered, Mike patted his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, the shift should end-“ In the middle of his sentence, Mike’s watch started to beep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, dandy.” Mike climbed out of the vent and stopped the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it over?” Jeremy asked, following Mike out of the vent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well the animatronics shut down at six o’clock when the shift ended. Did yours do the same?” Jeremy nodded, and Mike grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then Springtrap should be shut down…” Mike frowned and looked towards the window. Faint, stomping footsteps came closer and closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mike…” Jeremy backed away from the window and gripped his flashlight. Springtrap walked around the corner, and both night guards could sense the irritation coming off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clever. Making it so I couldn’t hear you climbing through vents and playing your annoying voice everywhere. Exactly the kind of thing I was expecting from you Mikeal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know I’m a genius? Are you just a fanboy or what?” Mikeal asked, flipping his flashlight end over end into the air and catching it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been watching you through the cameras. I have access to the entire Fazbear Entertainment server. Every camera, file, and secret they have. I saw the hidden files on the five missing children. How they were discovered in my animatronics, I figured they would find them soon enough. I wish I could’ve been there to see the look on the head of security's face when he found them. I enjoyed his death in particular, I think that was the closest I’ve ever seen to the animatronics to crying. Even though they can’t. I could practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> their despair through the wall. It was delicious.” Springtrap grinned and walked over to the door of the office. Then past it, towards the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I really must be going. I have some matters to attend to at the office. It was fun. I won’t be coming back.” Mike frowned, he couldn’t leave could he? The door opened noisily, and Mike’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hell.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lemme explain myself.</p><p>So I woke up today panicked cause I needed to get another chapter out. One that I hadn’t finished yet. I’ve been working on it during school and all that all day. And I finally finish it, go to post it...then find out I’m one chapter ahead. So that’s why I’m five hours late. I apologize for nothing. But there’s my 13 reasons why. Except there’s only one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Springshank Redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Only four minutes till Tuesday, made it just in time. Ughhhhhhh worth it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Get back here you rabbit bastard!” Mike ran towards the exiting animatronic, brandishing his taser. Jeremy followed the two out and saw Mike chasing down Springtrap. Who was surprisingly keeping ahead of Mike. The young adult scooped up a rock with his hand and threw it hard at the running rabbit. It struck his foot and Jeremy heard a loud crack, Springtrap stumbled and crashed to the ground. Mike caught up and tased the fallen robot, making sure he was stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AH HA!” Mike shouted triumphantly, Springtrap didn’t move and seemed silent. Mike cautiously touched him and lifted up a leg. A couple of joggers came around the corner and saw Mike poking the leg of the tattered rabbit animatronic. He looked up, smiled, and waved heartily at them. They glanced away and continued jogging. Jeremy grinned and went to help Mike drag Springtrap back inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a beep, Mike locked the building down, ensuring that Springtrap couldn’t escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wasn’t expecting that to happen. I guess we’re gonna need to keep Springtrap inside after the night ends. My guess is that the doors unlock when the shift ends? But that doesn’t make any sense. When the attraction opens to the public are people just going to be stuck inside?” Jeremy hesitated, “I...don’t know. It doesn’t seem right.” Mike frowned, clearly disturbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to Henry about it. You scurry on home...wait. Aren’t you in school?” He asked, walking to his car. Jeremy shrugged,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s online, my professors are pretty tame when it comes to attendance for the online students.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Professors? Boy you’re making it sound like you’re in college!” Mike laughed a bit and Jeremy looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...it’s just for my programming classes. The rest of the classes are taught by high school teachers.” He mumbled quietly. Mike paused in the middle of opening his car door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re actually in college? Or taking college level classes?” Jeremy nodded, the blush on his cheeks was redder than the sunrise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daaaaaamn, son.” Mike nodded in approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean...college isn’t mandatory and the entire education system is messed up and designed to factory assemble students who can pass a specific test perfectly the first time without regard for their mental health. The only valuable thing about attending school is for the arbitrary piece of paper that indicates you answered enough questions to satisfy the demon they have bound in every basement of schools who also provides the food.” Jeremy’s face had slowly gone from attentive listening to confused and almost frightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sounded smart there...like you knew what you were talking about...then the turn...I’m just...I’m gonna go now.” Jeremy stammered and got into his van. Mike grinned and tapped on the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen it! Trust me!” Jeremy stared ahead, away from the crazed man, and started his car. Mike grinned and got into his own car, plans for the day filling his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn right, the destination will be on your left.” Mike pulled into the parking lot of the RadioShack. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut, walking up to the store’s entrance and sneakily opening it. The bell rang, so Mike darted inside and hid behind a </span>
  <span>shelf. He waited for a second but didn’t hear anybody come to the front. So he snuck through the shelves until he reached a section with various speakers. Browsing through them, he picked several of the cheapest ones with Bluetooth and crept up to the front counter with them. He reached forwards and rang the bell for service, then ducked down. Mike heard a door open, then footsteps approach the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Mike heard a young woman say. It sounded like somebody new, hopefully they hadn’t told her about Mike yet. They had started to get used to his antics whenever he came to purchase something. He waited until he heard the door close again, then immediately rang the bell again. This time, Mike heard two voices emerge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-don’t know. It might just be someone messing with you.” Mike recognized this guy's voice. He was the guy who had rang up his order when he had purchased all that wire so long ago. Didn’t he say something about flying around the Washington Monument in a man-made vehicle? Mike listened as the guy talked to the younger woman for a bit, then went to the back. The woman sighed and didn’t move from her spot by the counter. Mike quietly gathered the boxes of speakers, then jumped up to his feet quickly dumping the boxes on the counter. The woman made an ‘eep!’ noise and dropped her phone on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello! You’ve just won the rare opportunity to be able to sell a few speakers to a man who </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> have his voice heard!” Mike spoke quickly, wasting no time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These speakers! I must have them! My voice shall be heard all over the town, the country! The </span>
  <em>
    <span>world!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mike held an imaginary microphone to his mouth, then held it out to the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you say about all this darling?” She just stared at him afraid, then shakily took a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this all you’re getting s-sir?” Mike laughed loudly and nodded fiercely.</span>
</p><p><span>“Of course my darling! What sort of thoughts do you have about my devious plan to broadcast my...</span><em><span>sultry</span></em> <em><span>tones</span></em><span> across the world!?” Mike slowed his voice down when he said sultry and deepened his voice slightly.</span></p><p>
  <span>“It’s...uh...nice.” Mike grinned and whipped his wallet out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then! Onto business! How much shall I give you for all of this fine equipment?” She finally tore her wide-eyed gaze away from Mike and started to scan his items. Her hand was visibly shaking and Mike started to feel a little bad, fortunately, the feeling passed quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry my darling! I haven’t the time for lollygagging around!” She finished scanning the speakers and the numbered display on the register flashed Mike’s total.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH LORD! The price is high! But the dream is worth it! Is it not?” Mike flamboyantly slid his card and gathered the boxed speakers in a neat pile. Then dug into his wallet for a tightly folded bill, about as big as his fingernail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you! I must be off! My plan awaits! Do not cry for me! I shall die at peace!” Mike tossed the bill at her, snatched the boxes in his hands, and was out the door before she was finished processing what he said. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She stood for a moment before her manager came out of the break room and walked towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was him wasn’t it? I heard yelling.” She nodded vacantly, then picked up the bill that the crazy man had thrown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, he’s nuts. The boss says we can’t exactly call the police on him since he’s purchasing the items. Just purchasing them...eccentrically.” Her eyes bugged out as she finished unfolding the tip he had tossed to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He tipped me a fifty dollar bill!” She said aloud. The man raised an eyebrow and frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t tip me anything when he wanted to fly around the Pentagon waving a flag and playing some eighties song.” The man muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Back home, Mike took a breath and leaned in towards his child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Marqus, give me directions to Fazbear Entertainment Headquarters.” Mike held his breath as the Echo Dot pondered for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting directions to Fazbear Entertainment Headquarters. Or you could figure it out yourself you lazy moron.” Mike raised his fist in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES! Jeremy is a genius!” Mike smiled widely, relieved that Marqus had finally responded without him having to trigger the listening mode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Print it out for me.” He wanted to test the capabilities of what Marqus could do at the moment. Another brief pause, then Marqus responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Mike raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon? Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t find a printer. Fix it you fucking idiot.” Mike grinned, the protocol where it figured out the issue, then called him a fucking idiot worked perfectly. Now he just needed to keep adding on commands, and...he stopped. What happened? Mike blinked, he felt so tired all of a sudden. His mind felt foggy, why wasn’t anything making sense? There was so much to do ahead. He still needed to visit the headquarters to find Henry. He had to go to the attraction to install the speakers, dig out his raspberry pi in order to connect all the speakers. And...he was so tired. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bonnie’s eyes flickered on. Wincing, he rubbed the back of his head. It felt like something was dented back there. He saw Chica to his left, and Pirate Cove off to his right. Something was off about this place, something he couldn’t put his finger on. He got off the stage and walked around. At first, he thought his sensors were bugged, but he swore he saw a pitch-black Freddy go around a corner. Bonnie cautiously followed, seeing it disappear around another corner. Fighting his horror game instincts that were screaming at him to run away, he continued following it until it led him to a room that he didn’t recognize. He tried pushing forwards into the room but his servos locked up and didn’t allow it. He tried to find the source of the code that was preventing it. But he couldn’t...something was running towards him! Bonnie turned and-</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>